


Didn't Mean To

by crescent_gaia



Series: WinterHawk Freeform [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, taking care of somebody, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Clint didn't mean to keep people worrying as he tried to heal faster than his body wanted. Bucky didn't mean to hit Tony as hard as he did when trying out Tony's new suit. Both are better taking care of each other in the privacy of their own room.





	Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the bigger Winterhawk series and, well, I suck at titles. Part of a straight line bingo with the prompt "taking care of somebody". Please enjoy. :)

Clint sat in the booth, keeping an eye on the training room where Tony was going up against Steve and Bucky in order to test out how durable a suit was. There were mechanisms in the room, just in case any of them decided to rampage, but it never got that far. His leg was itching again and he clenched his hands in fists to not scratch it. Even though the scalpel was clean and he got to the doctors quick enough, there was a small infection from the bullet wound along with a broken fibula. Tasha told him that it served him right for not listening to her. However, that was typical, considering he would say the same to her if the positions were switched. He sighed and decided to walk around the room a bit to get rid of some of the pent up energy.

The crutches were close by, since it had only been two weeks with everybody telling him to use them. He listened, sometimes, and mostly used them when everybody else was around. Alone, like this, he walked around without them. He could tell his leg was getting stronger and slowly walking around would make it stronger sooner.

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked.

Clint nearly jumped, as he hadn’t heard the door open due to keeping both ears on what was happening in the training room, and smiled innocently at her. “Walking.”

Wanda muttered something about Clint being stubborn. She levitated the crutches over to him as she put down a tray of coffee and a sandwich down by the monitors. “How are they doing?”

He took the crutches and used them to get back to his seat. “Pretty well. Suit’s holding up but I think they’re also pulling their punches. More Bucky than Cap.”

“Why?”

He shrugged, sitting down and sipping at the coffee, before coughing at the bitterness. Of course, he knew the reason – Bucky mistook Tony for Howard Stark more than once since they got to the new compound – but it wasn’t his story to tell. “Going to have to ask him.”

“Like that works out well,” she said. “Too strong?”

“Considering I was falling asleep a few times, it’ll be good,” he said. He was about to pick up the sandwich when Tony got in a very well place blast to Bucky and then another one to Steve that made Steve drop the shield. Bucky picked up the shield, using it and his fist to fight before throwing the shield back to Steve as Steve got up. The two went after Tony for a bit before Clint noticed it was impossible for Tony to fight back and hit the big red button. A barrier went up around Tony, forcing the other two back as another one came up around Steve and then Bucky.

“Tony?” Clint called. There wasn’t a response. He was about to say for Wanda to grab medical before there was a response.

“I’m good. Even know what to do with the suit now,” Tony said. “Ow.”

Clint placed the call to medical before getting up. He nearly forgot the crutches before Wanda gently smacked him in the arm with one of them and he took them. He got down to the practice room at the same time medical came in. The shield around Tony went down first, then Steve, and then Bucky. 

Bucky was quiet, just standing in the same space, and trembling. “Shouldn’t have,” he whispered after a long moment.

“It’s not your fault,” Clint said quietly. He let go of one of the crutches to take hold of Bucky’s hand. The iron grip in return on his hand didn’t startle him. “He’s not dead. The suit did what it needed to and I did my job too. Besides, he did ask for you to test the durability limits. Who better than two super soldiers?”

“I’m glad you were able to stop it,” Bucky said quietly. “I don’t know if I could have. Steve, maybe, but the blast… it made me see red. All I wanted to do was kill him.”

Clint mentally filed that away to talk about later. Mostly because he doubted that Steve wanted to hear that now and he didn’t think Bucky could take a million questions on why right now either. “But you didn’t,” was all he said. “Come on – let’s go sit for a bit. Steve’s not going to want to go over anything until Tony’s out of the armor and checked out. Tunnel vision and all.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.”

Clint turned and led the way back to their room slowly. Bucky had been right next door, but they spent more time in Clint’s than Bucky’s. They both kept on meaning to ask for a door to connect the two rooms, but either kept on forgetting about it or didn’t care. Clint put the crutches by the door when they got in, which earned him a look, but he was going to hobble about in his own living room and bedroom, thank you very much.

“You could use at least one.”

Clint rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. “Nothing is spaced far apart in here, so it doesn’t take as much to get from one thing to another. And you’re deflecting.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow but didn’t move towards the couch. He looked like he wanted to pace around the room.

“As someone who did that recently, it doesn’t seem to help.”

Bucky sighed and came to sit down next to him on the couch then. “Nothing is going to help. Not until I can get my head screwed on right.”

“You’d be in a small minority of the team then. None of us have our head on right, save for Vision and maybe Sam. But it took Sam a very long time to get that far and that was just from fighting in a war. Nothing fancy but… might be helpful to think about talking to him too,” Clint said. “Not that I don’t mind us talking, but you might want to hear a different opinion. Or voice. Or whatever you want to categorize it as.”

He nodded and leaned against Clint. “Ok. If I want to keep on just talking to you, that’s fine too, right?”

“Always,” he said, moving a bit so he slid into Bucky’s lap before kissing him. As Bucky’s arms wrapped around him, he braced himself for one being cold but they were both warm. “Huh,” he said when they broke for air.

“Upgrade to make it more like a human arm, but making it look exactly like my other arm is a long way off,” Bucky explained. “Is it okay?”

“Yes,” Clint said and grinned. “Anything you want to do to your body is fine with me. It’s yours to do what you want to, you know.”

Bucky nodded. “Another thing to get used to.”

Clint nodded, running his hand up the arm and looking at Bucky. “Me being okay with it or just the idea that you might have a normal arm to look at soon?”

“Both and the fact that it is my body to do what I want to it,” Bucky replied. “It’s been a long time since that was true.” His warmed metal hand traced Clint’s cheek before moving down to Clint’s shirt to pull him a bit closer as he kissed him passionately. His other hand moved down to Clint’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as Clint’s right ear beeped.

“Fucking timing,” Clint growled as he broke the kiss to answer. “What?”

Bucky waited, his hand resting on Clint’s hip, as he waited for Clint to answer whoever was on the other end of the line.

“We’ll be there in fifteen,” Clint replied. “Thanks Cap.” He closed off, making sure that the thing was off. “Debrief on what happened. I bought us some time, if you want to use it.”

Bucky’s answer was to kiss Clint again as his hand moved inside Clint’s pants. He stroked Clint through his underwear before moving his hand under that as well and teasing the tip. He stopped for a moment as the archer lifted up for a moment to pull both articles of clothing down before Clint unzipped and nudged Bucky to do the same. He moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other before taking both of their cocks in one hand to stroke together.

“Bucky,” Clint whined and looked questionably at his soldier as the hand movement stopped. “What’s wrong? Too much? We can stop.”

“No, I… I just want you to use my given name when we’re like this. Please.”

Clint grinned and kissed his soldier passionately. “We should talk about other things we want when we’re like this. Like how I’m a bossy bottom.”

“Later,” Bucky said as he started to stroke them again. “After debrief.”

Clint nodded, his hands going to rest on Bucky’s shoulders as his hips started to move in time to Bucky’s stroking. “James,” he moaned as he felt himself getting close to cumming, faster than he had before with anyone, and cried out in pleasure as Bucky tightened his grip and went faster. He came a few moments later, his body shaking and feeling Bucky come a few moments later. 

Bucky kisses his archer’s cheek and then forehead. “Needed that,” he said quietly. “Needed you like this.”

“You can have me anyway you like,” Clint said quietly. He smiled as he tried to move to get up and Bucky held him close. “We need to clean up and get to that debrief.”

Bucky nodded before moving Clint and setting him on the couch. “Stay,” he said, going to the bathroom and getting a cloth to clean them both up with. When he was done, he helped Clint get his clothes back together before doing his own.

Clint stood up slowly, taking the help, and kissing him. “Thank you.” He waited as Bucky got the crutches, using them and leading the way to the debrief as Bucky walked next to him. They got to the debrief in time, going over what went wrong in the simulation, and held hands under the table at the more stressful parts. In the end, everyone was going to be okay, after some healing, and being able to rein in what they did and didn’t mean to do.


End file.
